Shadow Link
Character Synopsis Shadow Link is a dark reflection of Link created from the Dark Mirror, who appears in Four Swords Adventures.'Hyrule Historia states that the evil thoughts and resentment of Ganondorf, who had been killed by an earlier incarnation of Link in Twilight Princess, manifested through the Dark Mirror in the form of Link. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A '''| '''3-A, likely 2-C Verse: The Legend of Zelda Name: Shadow Link Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Reflection of Link Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Charcteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, wind and sand variety), Able to meld into walls and become a living painting, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to view and attack ghosts), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying the magical proporties of something), Darkness Manipulation (Stated to possess the power of darkness), Power Mimicry (Replicated all of Link's powers upon coming into existence), Immortality (Type 8; Will continue coming endlessly from the Dark Mirror until it is either destroyed or sealed), Explosion Manipulation (Can induce explosions through bombs), Sealing (Capable of sealing other beings into The Dark World), Intangibility (Potentially able to become intangible to standard attacks, in addition to pass through objects), Energy blasts in the form of Sword Beams, Magnetism Manipulation with the Magnet Glove, Invisibility (Can become invisible), Size Manipulation with the Gnat Hat, ETC. Destructive Ability: 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Battled Four Swords Link, who was capable of fighting Ganon. Created his own version of The Four Swords) | Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Fought against Link in Triforce Heroes including Link Between Worlds era Link, who defeated Yugo with the triforce on numerous occainsions, an item that substains an entire reality and without it, Lorule crumbled, of which is treated as a parallel world to The Light World. Through The Triforce, Yuga Ganon was going to consume both lorule and hyrule) 'Speed: 'Massively FTL+' (Fought and defeated Ganon, who's capable of reacting to light arrows. Which are from the essence of The Triforce, which moves at these speeds) | Massively FTL+ '''(The Triforce restored The Sacred Realm in a short length of time . Shadow Link scales back to it as a result of fighting Link Between Worlds Link), possibly '''Immeasurable (Ganon with the full Triforce was said to transcend space and time in the Japanese version of A Link to the Past) Lifting Ability: Class 100 '''| '''Class 100 Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System' Class' | Universal, likely Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '''| '''Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended melee range with sword. Hundreds of meters with ranged weaponry. Intelligence: High. With Ganon, orchestrated the events of Four Swords Adventures. Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Versions: Four Swords Adventures | Triforce Heroes Other Attributes List of Equipment: Mirror versions of all of Link's weapons in Four Swords Adventures and Link Extra Info: Not to be confused with Dark Link, a recurring boss that first appears in Legend of Zelda 2 initially and later would go on to appear in many other titles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Links Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Sand Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sealers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2